Une vie
by carlotte
Summary: C'est comme ça que l'équipe s'est formé enfin peut être


2000

Rue mal famée quelque part dans New York

Il était environ 23 heures, il était là depuis environ 2 heures, Johnny ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé. Il était persuadé qu'il lui faisait confiance.  
Soudain une voiture arriva à vive allure, l'homme monta dedans et ils partirent.

Commissariat central de New York

un agent: Inspecteur Malone?  
Jack: Oui?  
agent: On les a localisé dans un entrepôt dans le Connecticut  
Jack: On y va

Décidément tout lui réussissait, il y avait un an il s'était marié avec la femme de sa vie et il venait de devenir papa pour la deuxième fois. Hannah 2 ans, Kate 2 jours et Maria étaient les trois femmes de sa vie. Pourtant sa vie n'avait pas toujours été une vie rêvée: sa mère s'était suicidé quand il avait 15 ans, son père n'avait jamais été là et Jack lui avait promis de rentrer dans l'armée pour lui faire plaisir. Pourtant deux ans après s'être engagé chez les parachutistes il avait eu ce problème au genou et il avait du renoncer à sa carrière militaire. Il était donc rentré dans un service de police et depuis il avait gravit les échelons pour arriver commissaire principal. Depuis 8 mois, il était sur cette affaire, un gros trafiquant de drogue appelé Johnny, malheureusement il avait des contacts haut placés ce qui le mettait à l'abris. Mais il avait fait le grand saut et était passé au meurtre d'un de ses serviteurs qui avait voulu faire bande à part.  
Ce que Jack ignorait c'est qu'il n'était pas seul sur l'affaire.  
Il monta dans une voiture banalisée et se rendit vers l'entrepôt.

dans l'entrepôt

Un homme assez grand, barbu et l'air mauvais était en train de fumer un joint tandis qu'un autre, un hispanique faisait les cent pas et semblait énervé. Pour se calmer il avait ouvert une bouteille de vodka et en buvait beaucoup.

le fumeur de joint: Calme toi Chris, tu vas finir par m'énerver.  
Chris: Me calmer, comment veux tu que je me calme, tu l'as tué mec, les flics doivent être à nos trousses maintenant.  
le fumeur de joint: J'y peux rien si Yannis allait nous balancer, il fallait le faire taire.  
Chris: tu aurais pu l'enfermer.  
Le fumeur de joint: il nous aurait encombrer et maintenant ferme là veux tu!

Le fumeur de joint avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il sortit une arme et la braqua sur Chris.

dans une voiture

Jack: Plus vite, il ne nous attendra pas  
le chauffeur: On est arrivé.

Jack: Plus vite, il ne nous attendra pas  
le chauffeur: On est arrivé.

Jack descendit et dicta ses ordres par radio à ses hommes. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt.

Jack: Police de l'état de New York, plus un geste!

Le fumeur de joint avait encore son arme braqué sur le dénommé Chris qui ne tenait pas trop debout en raison de l'alcool.

Jack: Lâchez votre arme Johnny la fuite est terminée.  
Johnny (le fumeur de joint): Malone, vous regretterez de venir m'arrêtez en plein travail, juste pour me prouvez que vous n'êtes pas si nul, dites moi de qui il s'agit? (en montrant Chris)  
Jack: D'accord mais tout d'abord posez votre arme  
Johnny: Voilà

Il avait posé son arme, et s'était assis par terre, les mains en l'air

Jack: Il s'agit, d'un petit truand appelé Christiano Loucas, c'est votre main droite, et en plus il est alcoolique dommage pour vous Johnny il sortira de taule avant vous car il sera considéré comme malade. Emmenez les!  
Christiano: Non mais vous avez vu inspecteur, il a essayé de me tuer!  
Jack: la ferme!

commissariat central de New York

Christiano semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Jack le fit venir dans la salle d'interrogatoire car Johnny comme il s'y attendait n'avait rien voulu dire sans la présence de ses avocats.

Jack: alors Christiano, ça va mieux?  
Christiano: j'ai rien à vous dire.  
Jack: Oh mais si, comme par exemple la liste de vos revendeurs.  
Christiano: Puisque je vous dis que je ne peux rien vous dire, Malone. Trop risqué, d'ailleurs j'ai le droit à un coup de fil.  
Jack (s'énervant) : Vous aurez un coup de fil, quand je l'aurai décidé.  
Christiano: Washington ne va pas être content et c'est pas comme ça que vous rentrerez au FBI  
Jack (déstabilisé): Quoi? comment savez vous ça?  
Christiano: Je ne peux plus rien vous dire

a ce moment un autre agent entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire

agent: Inspecteur! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir dans votre bureau!  
Jack: Pas maintenant je suis occupé Fred.  
Fred: Il dit qu'il s'appelle Victor Fitzgerald. Et qu'il ne peut pas attendre  
Jack: quoi? Mr Fitzgerald est là?

Jack sortit précipitamment de la salle d'interrogatoire et se rendit vers son bureau, en remettant sa cravate droite et en aplatissant une mèche de cheveu rebelle. Que venait faire le directeur adjoint du FBI en personne dans un commissariat de New York? Il voulait lui parler, de quoi?

bureau de l'inspecteur Malone

Mr Fitzgerald: Bonjour, Mr Malone  
Jack: Mr Fitzgerald, enchanté  
Mr Fitzgerald: Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, relâchez Christiano Loucas.  
Jack: en quoi Loucas intéresse t il le FBI?  
Mr Fitzgerald: Je crois qu'il peut nous aider à démonter plusieurs réseaux.  
Jack: sauf votre respect, monsieur le directeur adjoint, je ne crois pas que Loucas soit un gros poisson dans le milieu, la preuve Johnny voulait le descendre lorsque nous sommes arrivés. De plus c'est un parfait abruti qui empeste l'alcool plus qu'autre chose.  
Mr Fitzgerald: Vous croyez qu'il risque un quelconque danger si on le relâche?  
Jack: Je suis certain que Johnny a la main haute.  
Mr Fitzgerald: Ok, on arrête tout, je veux interroger Loucas  
Jack (énervé): Comment ça on arrête tout!  
Mr Fitzgerald (très calme): Christiano n'est pas vraiment celui que vous croyez.  
Jack: Quoi!  
Mr Fitzgerald: C'est un agent infiltré il a beaucoup d'informations sur Johnny.  
Jack: Et vous contiez me le dire quand? Jusqu'au moment de son procès et là qu'on me dise que c'est un agent infiltré!  
Mr Fitzgerald: Disons que vous avez fait une requête pour ouvrir un nouveau service au FBI, le service des personnes disparus, je voulais savoir par moi même si vous étiez compétent.  
Jack: alors c'est un test?  
Mr Fitzgerald: Appelez ça comme vous voulez, moi j'appelle ça de la sûreté. Allez interrogez Christiano, je veux savoir si vous arriverez à le mettre à bout.  
Jack: Méthode officielle ou officieuse?  
Mr Fitzgerald: Celle qui marche, je serai devant la vitre teintée

Mr Fitzgerald partit laissant Jack seul dans son bureau.

Cet agent va vraiment me faire payer mon humiliation devant le directeur adjoint du FBI, j'ai intérêt à le faire craquer. Il partit faire des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Bureau du FBI

Vivian: Sam, j'en ai marre de faire de la paperasserie pour le compte des affaire internes.  
Sam: C'est vrai que ne n'est pas spécifié dans les contrats d'embauche.  
Vivian: Tu n'as pas lu la troisième note?  
Sam: Celle qui est écrite en minuscule?  
Vivian: Exact.  
Sam: Dis moi tu as entendu parlez de Jack Malone?  
Vivian: Ouais on a déjà bossé une fois ou deux ensemble, je sais que les affaires internes de la police de New York ne l'apprécie guère pour ses méthodes quelque peut non conventionnelle. Pourquoi?  
Sam: Une rumeur dit qu'il ouvrirait un nouveau service au FBI  
Vivian: Ah ouais, quoi?  
Sam: Les personnes disparues je crois.  
Vivian (avec un sourire): ça t'intéresserais?  
Sam: Pourquoi pas, il y aura peut être un peu plus d'action qu'ici.  
Vivian: J'irai demander à Victor Fitzgerald tout à l'heure. Hors de question que je reste ici toute seule comme une vieille patate.

salle d'interrogatoire

Jack s'assit en face de Christiano et se mit à le fixer droit dans les yeux en souriant.

Jack: alors Christiano, ou plutôt agent spécial, oh désolé je voulais dire agent spécial infiltré du FBI  
Christiano: Je pige pas de quoi parlez vous?  
Jack: Tu sais mec, on est que tout les deux là, j'ai fait prendre la pause à mes collègues, alors agent ou pas, t'es une pourriture et je garde un sors spécial au pourriture dans ton genre  
Christiano (souriant): Yeah mec, joue pas l'intimidation avec moi ok, Qu'est ce que tu me parles d'agent infiltré ou je sais pas quoi. Je suis pas une balance moi!  
Jack: Ouaip, si tu le dis. que dis tu de ça?

Jack sortit une carte fédéral. Christiano détourna la tête

Jack: Voyons, agent spécial Danny Alvarez, c'est vrai que Christiano Loucas ça vous va bien aussi. tu sais si je montre ça à Johnny, il va pas être content.  
Christiano: faites pas ça!  
Jack: Pourquoi?  
Christiano: Car Johnny a le bras long, je veux parler à Victor Fitzgerald.  
Jack: Mon petit gars, je te le dis tout de suite les infiltrations c'est pas ton truc. Jack Malone enchanté.

Jack lui tendit la main, Danny l'accepta de bon cœur

Danny (Christiano): Danny Alvarez, depuis peu au chômage.

A ce moment, Mr Fitzgerald, rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire

Mr Fitzgerald: Malone, je peux vous voir une minute?  
Jack: Ouaip bien sur.

Bureau de l'inspecteur Malone:

Mr Fitzgerald: Très intéressant, votre numéro.  
Jack: J'ai une maîtrise de psychologie.  
Mr Fitzgerald: Les diplômes ne font pas les gens, seul la personnalité compte.  
Jack: Hum...  
Mr Fitzgerald: Danny est depuis deux ans aux infiltrations, il est temps qu'il décroche de plus je craints qu'il soit retombé dans l'alcoolisme.  
Jack: Retombé?  
Mr Fitzgerald: Il a été alcoolique durant sa jeunesse je crois.  
Jack: qu'attendez vous de moi?  
Mr Fitzgerald: vous êtes un homme pressé, Jack, faites attention. Est ce que votre demande pour ouvrir un nouveau service au FBI marche encore?  
Jack: Bien sur.  
Mr Fitzgerald: Vous commencez lundi prochain, trouvez une équipe, j'ai déjà deux demandes sur mon bureau, des agents très intéressant, passez les voir demain.  
Jack: Je crois que j'ai trouvé un quatrième membre.

Jack regarda Danny a travers la vitre teintée.

Le lendemain devant le siège du FBI

Il était 9h00 du matin, l'heure de pointe à New York, les bureaux venaient d'ouvrir et certains hommes d'affaires pressés couraient de peur d'être en retard. Lui était là planté comme un gamin qui voit pour la première fois les forces aériennes militaires de son pays. Le siège du FBI était un bâtiment imposant qui contenait une cinquantaine d'étage. Son cœur battait très fort, la veille au soir il avait organisé un pot d'adieux au commissariat. Il avait de l'ambition et cette opportunité ne s'offrait qu'une fois dans une vie. Il souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte de son futur lieu de travail.

Il était là depuis une demi heure, pourtant dieu sait qu'il était fatigué, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller dans ce club la veille et il avait bu beaucoup comme d'habitude. Heureusement pour lui Loïc, son meilleur ami l'avait trouvé en état d'ébriété sur la voie public et l'avait ramené chez lui avant qu'il ne soit arrêté.

Flash Back

La scène se passe dans un appartement où règne un désordre pas possible.

Deux hommes entrent. L'un d'eux tient l'autre par le bras car il ne semble pas tenir debout. Il s'agit de l'agent infiltré Danny Alvarez.

Danny Alvarez: Qu'est ce que tu fais là Nevil ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas déposé au club… J'ai soif

Le jeune homme ouvra un placard et en sortit une bouteille de vodka. Il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir.

Loïc : Danny ! C'est moi Loïc, tu sais on a fait Quantico ensemble. Tu es malade.

Il lui prit la bouteille des mains mais Danny voulu la récupérer par la force. Mais il ignorait que sa force était décuplé avec l'alcool. Il voulu alors donné un coup de poing à son ami qu'il ne reconnaissait plus mais celui ci n'étant pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool se défendit en lui adressant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Danny s'effondra. Loïc le transporta jusqu'à son lit et mit le réveil pour le lendemain ainsi qu'un gant de toilette sur le front.

Fin du Flash Back

Jack après avoir été reçu par Victor Fitzgerald se rendit au 22ème étage du bâtiment. Il y vit un homme qui semblait fatigué assit sur une chaise. Cet homme ne lui était pas étranger.

Jack : Danny Alvarez ?

Danny : Oui, bonjour monsieur.

Jack : Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Danny : Euh… euh non… enfin je ne crois pas

Il n'avait pas complètement récupéré de la veille. Jack le regarda assez surpris, cet homme pensa t il est complètement perdu mais mon instinct me dit qu'il peut être un excellent agent.

Jack : Le temps que j'aménage mon bureau vite fait et je suis à vous.

Danny : Prenez votre temps. Je serai là de toute façon.

Jack : En fait j'ai toujours détesté m'installer dans un endroit inconnu. Alors si en plus je n'ai pas mon café… (silence) Vous en voulez un ?

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage de Danny

Danny : Volontiers.

Une demi heure plus tard, Jack avait enfin rangé son bureau et s'apprêtait à entendre Danny. Il ne cessait de croire que le jeune agent avait quelque chose, un truc que personne voudrait avoir mais que lui avait. Il le voyait dans ses grands yeux bruns. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir l'entendre.

Jack (à Danny qui était entré dans son bureau) : asseyez vous je vous en prie.(Danny s'exécuta) Alors tout d'abord je voudrai savoir tout simplement quelles sont vos motivations pour entrer dans le service des personnes disparues.

Danny : Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que j'ai travaillé pendant deux ans aux infiltrations. Mais hier, grâce à vous j'ai vu que je n'étais pas fait pour ce métier. De plus je pense être un homme de terrain mais j'en ai marre de jouer sans cesse un jeu, de devoir me reconstruire une vie sans cesse. Je suis sur que les personnes disparues sont faites pour moi.

Jack : D'accord (il avait prit quelques notes pendant que Danny parlait) Vous entendez vous avec les enfants ?

Danny : J'adore les enfants et je dois vous dire que j'ai eu une enfance difficile. En conséquent j'arrive à les comprendre.

Jack : Merci. Avant tout j'ai une dernière question : Mr Fitzgerald m'a dit que vous aviez des problèmes avec la boisson.

Le visage de Danny devint pâle, mais il savait qu'il devait reconnaître ses tords.

Danny : Je suis alcoolique mais je vous jure que je voudrai me soigner mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Maintenant je dois y aller je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Danny se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie.

Jack : Attendez !

Danny se retourna

Jack : Je n'ai pas encore rendu ma décision, et voilà (il lui tendit une carte) je pense que cela peut vraiment vous aidez il s'agit des alcooliques anonymes et en cas de besoin il y a mon numéro derrière. Au sujet de ma décision je vous propose quelque chose.

Pendant tout l'interrogatoire de Danny sur ses motivations d'entrer au FBI, Jack n'avait cessé de croire que cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un. Il était aussi sur que Danny voulait vraiment réussir à avoir le poste.

Danny (ses yeux brillaient) : C'est vrai !

Jack : Je vous prend car quelque chose me dis que je dois vous prendre mais en échange vous me promettez d'assister à ces réunions et je vous demande que cela reste notre petit secret.

Danny (radieux) : C'est d'accord mais monsieur Fitzgerald ?

Jack : Je m'en occupe ne vous inquiétez pas.

A ce moment quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Un agent : Agent Malone

Jack : hum…

Un agent : Des personnes sont là pour les entretiens d'embauche.

Jack : D'accord j'arrive. Merci

Danny : Je vais me rendre directement à ces réunions.

Jack : Appelez moi ce soir.

Danny : Merci Mr Malone.

Ce fût au tour de Vivian de se rendre dans le bureau de Jack. Il fût conquit par la ténacité de cette femme ainsi que par son répondant, il l'engagea sur le champs. Tout au long de la matinée plusieurs personnes défilèrent dans son bureau mais aucune d'elle ne retenu son attention. Il était épuisé, il regarda sa montre : 11h30 il avait faim mais alors qu'il pensait à un énorme sandwich jambon-beurre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Une femme : Vous êtes l'agent Malone ?

Elle n'était pas timide mais sa voix semblait réservée, Jack fût tout de suite frappée par cette femme. Un ange pensa t il. L'ange en question était blonde, portait un jeans et un débardeur blanc qui mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Jack la fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre elle lui fit signaler son silence par un petit raclement de la gorge. Jack remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait du caractère.

Jack : Oui c'est moi, et vous êtes ?

La femme : Agent spéciale Samantha Spade. Je travaille au bureau des affaires internes.

Jack : Vous voulez intégrer le service des personnes disparues, pourquoi ?

Sam : J'en ai marre des affaires internes, j'ai besoin de bouger, chercher la petite bête sur des fautes professionnelles ne m'intéresse pas moi je veux chercher la petite bête pour aider les gens.

Jack : Pourquoi avoir alors travaillé aux affaires internes ?

Sam : Vous croyez qu'un appartement pour une femme célibataire va se payer tout seul ?

Jack (souriant presque) : Je ne suis pas célibataire…

Sam (faisant mine d'être outrée) : Vous vous foutez de moi ou c'est dans votre nature ?

Jack : Rendez vous demain 15 heures avec le reste de l'équipe.

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira, elle avait envie de sauter partout mais elle se contenta de faire son plus beau sourire à son futur patron.

Le soir, appartement de Jack Malone

Jack Malone fêta sa promotion avec ses amis et sa famille. Au moment où tout le monde commençait à repartir son portable se mit à sonner.

Jack : Malone ?

Danny : Excusez moi de vous dérangez

Jack : Vous ne me dérangez pas

Danny : Je voulais vous dire que j'ai été à cette réunion et j'ai pu commencer à parler avec d'autres personnes comme moi. On m'a conseillé de changer de nom pour bien commencer ma nouvelle vie. Je porte maintenant le nom de Danny Taylor. Si vous pouviez ne pas révélez mon ancien nom…

Jack : Sans soucis, je suis content que ça vous plaise, au fait rendez vous demain au bureau du FBI vers 15 heures avec le reste de l'équipe, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre en place avec vous tous.

Danny : D'accord patron à demain.

En raccrochant le téléphone, Jack su que Danny venait de franchir un grand pas. Il savait aussi que la première chose qu'il instaurerait le lendemain serait le tutoiement obligatoire. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui se voyaient plus de 40 heures par semaine et qui continuaient à se vouvoyer.

Le lendemain, 15h45 bureau du FBI

Tous les membres étaient déjà assis autour d'une table commune, il ne manquait plus que Jack. Vivian Johnson inspectait l'environnement où elle allait travailler. Ce qui retenu tout d'abord son attention fût ce grand tableau blanc où il y avait une ligne rouge qui était tracé. Elle se demanda à quoi cela allait pouvoir leur servir. Leurs bureaux étaient assez moderne, chacun était doté d'un ordinateur à écran plat.

Sam : Rien à voir avec les affaires internes, n'est ce pas Viv' ?

Vivian : Ouais c'est sur, je me demande si le jeune homme là bas va travailler avec nous.

Sam : Il à l'air assez perdu. Tu crois que si je vais le voir…

Vivian : Attend voilà le patron.

Jack arriva, il était stressé comme un enfant qui doit réciter son exposé au tableau devant toute la classe. Il jeta un coup d'œil, les quatre membres de l'équipe étaient là.

Jack : Bonjour à tous, désolé pour mon retard, je ne m'habituerai jamais aux bouchons dans une ville aussi importante asseyez vous là.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table commune, juste en face du tableau blanc repéré par Vivian.

Jack : Bien moi vous me connaissez je m'appelle Jack Malone, j'ai 38 ans. Auparavant j'ai été inspecteur principal dans un commissariat à New York. J'ai toujours été intéressé par le fait de travailler en équipe et j'espère que ça se passera bien. A vous

Vivian : Je m'appelle Vivian Johnson, j'ai 35 ans. Je suis mère d'un garçon Reggie qui a 5 ans. J'ai travaillé aux affaires internes avec Sam pendant 2 ans avant de venir ici.

Sam : Je m'appelle Samantha Spade j'ai 27 ans, j'ai choisi ce service à la fois pour quitter les affaires internes mais aussi pour pouvoir rendre du bonheur à des gens en retrouvant un proche mais je sais aussi qu'il arrive qu'il y ai des dénouements tragiques.

Danny : Je m'appelle Danny Al..Taylor j'ai 28 ans, auparavant j'étais serveur dans un bar après avoir fait Quantico. J'ai choisi le service des personnes disparues pour les mêmes raisons que Samantha.

Jack : bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je voudrai vous demander si ça ne dérange personne si on se tutoie. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble alors autant s'appeler par nos prénom ok ?

Vivian : Ok pour moi Jack !

Sam : Pour moi aussi !

Danny : ça marche !

Jack : Bien alors mon bureau se trouve là haut, vous pouvez choisir le bureau que vous voulez, installez vous rendez vous ici dans une demi heure.

Alors que Jack était dans son bureau, les autres membres de l'équipe faisaient connaissance.

Sam : Danny, comment ça se fait que tu veuilles devenir agent après avoir été serveur ?

Danny (vague) : Je euh… je voulais servir à quelque chose.

Sam sue tout de suite que Danny cachait quelque chose. Mais elle n'osa pas poser d'autres questions.

Vivian : ça ne dérange personne si je prend le bureau qui donne sur l'extérieur ?

Danny : Vas y, moi j'ai commencé à aménager ce bureau.

Sam : Et moi celui là.

Vivian : Tu es supporter des Yankees Danny ?

Danny (rigolant) : C'est les meilleurs !

Vivian : Non, c'est les Metz !

Sam : Hey hey oh vous allez pas commencer à jouer les gamins dés le premier jour !

Jack : Samantha a raison, on a du travail.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils débutèrent leur première enquête, un homme de 35 ans avait disparu depuis trois jours et d'après sa femme ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas prévenir. Durant cette enquête, l'équipe se souda peu à peu. Ils découvrirent notamment un interrogatoire musclé façon Danny, mais aussi la sensibilité de Sam ainsi que le sérieux de Vivian. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus ce fût le caractère de Jack, ce n'était pas un patron comme les autres, il était humain et savait se mettre à la place des autres. Finalement l'homme fût retrouvé en charmante compagnie avec sa maîtresse.

Le soir 8 jours après leur rencontre, autour de la table commune.

Sam : ça vous dirai d'aller dans un café, histoire de se retrouver en dehors du boulot ?

Jack : Avec plaisir Samantha

Sam : appelle moi Sam !

Vivian : Je préviens mon mari et j'arrive.

Danny : Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Jack vit de suite que Danny semblait mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée d'aller dans un bar, il eut alors une idée.

Jack : Si vous veniez plutôt chez moi, j'aimerai vous présenter mes filles et ma femme.

Tout le monde approuva son idée. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée même si Danny ressentit une espèce de jalousie qu'il ne pouvait définir entre Sam et Maria…

2 mois plus tard

_retrouver la conversation entre Jack/Sam lorsqu'ils sont au lit ensemble._

Jack : Un nouvel agent va nous rejoindre.

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Jack : nous avons trop de boulot

Sam : Et comment est il cet agent ?

Jack : Il s'appelle Martin, c'est le fils de Victor Fitzgerald

Sam : wao, attend pourquoi prendre le fils du directeur adjoint du FBI ?

Jack : Disons que je lui dois quelque chose.

Sam : Danny ?

Jack : Pourquoi penses tu à Danny ?

Sam : J'arrive à lire dans tes yeux.

Jack : Tu es un ange…

Sam : le docteur (_retrouver le nom du docteur), _docteur de mon cœur me le répète sans cesse.

Voilà c'est la fin, je voulais essayer de montrer la formation de l'équipe donc je m'arrête au pilot de la série. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fic, mais bon on ne peut pas être content de tout ce qu'on fait.


End file.
